leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
V6.6
* Aspectos del Día de los Inocentes de 2016 * Evento del Monte Targón * Actualización del Cliente del Juego * Actualización de la Tienda de Riot |Release = 23 de marzo de 2016 |Related = * Notas de la versión 6.6 |Prev = V6.5 |Next = VPBE }} Nuevos Aspectos El siguientea aspecto de campeón ha sido añadido a la tienda: * ( ) Los siguientes aspectos de campeón han sido añadidos a la tienda por el día de los inocentes: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) El siguiente aspecto de campeón ha recibido ajustes menores: * ** Cambios en la animación de para ser igual a la del aspecto clásico, por lo que las cartas ahora giran horizontalmente en vez de verticalmente. ** Cambios en el matiz para hacer las cartas igual de visibles que las cartas del aspecto clásico, lo cual mejorará el impacto a gente daltónica y la viabilidad en general. ** Las cartas de han sido redimensionadas para que coincidan con el tamaño básico de las cartas del aspecto clásico. Los siguientes íconos de invocador han sido añadidos a la tienda: ProfileIcon1111 Ward of Draven.png|Centinela de Draven ProfileIcon1112 Draven Minion.png|Súbdito Draven ProfileIcon1113 Draven Face.png|Cara de Draven ProfileIcon1114 Sappling Cat.png|Sappling Cat ProfileIcon1115 Definitely Not Reading.png|Definitely Not Reading ProfileIcon1116 Urf Kench.png|Urf Kench El siguiente aspecto de centinela ha sido añadido a la tienda: Definitely Not A Ward.jpg|Definitely Not A Ward League of Legends V6.6 Campeones - Nuevo Campeón * - Pasiva ** Tres estrellas orbitan constantemente a Aurelion Sol, las cuales infligen daño mágico y aplican efectos de hechizo a los enemigos que impactan. * - Q''' ** Aurelion Sol dispara el núcleo de una estrella recién nacida hacia el objetivo, el cual explota (infligiendo daño y aturdiendo a todos los enemigos cercanos) al reactivarse o al llegar más allá del límite orbital máximo de sus estrellas. Aurelion Sol puede avanzar con Explosión Astral, alimentándola mientras se mantiene cerca, lo que aumenta su tamaño y área de aturdimiento al explotar. * - '''W ** Aurelion Sol empuja a sus estrellas fuera de su anillo exterior, lo que aumenta significativamente su poder. Expansión Celestial requiere maná para lanzarse y consume maná cada segundo que la habilidad esté activa. Una vez que desactiva la habilidad o se queda sin maná, Aurelion Sol hace regresar a sus estrellas. * - E''' ** Aurelion Sol aumenta su velocidad de movimiento mientras avanza continuamente en la misma dirección, y reduce su velocidad al dar giros cerrados. Parte de esta velocidad se almacena como acumulaciones de Velocidad de Escape, que se pierden por completo cada vez que reciba daño de un enemigo. ** Una vez que Aurelion Sol llegue al máximo de acumulaciones de Velocidad de Escape, puede activar Cometa Legendario para atraer a sus estrellas en órbita y '''volar, lo que le permite atravesar el terreno a una gran distancia. Una vez establecido el curso, ya no podrá girar. Si recibe daño del enemigo, Aurelion Sol volverá a la tierra y restaurará sus estrellas en órbita. * - R''' ** Aurelion Sol dispara una ola de fuego astral hacia el objetivo, lo que inflige daño y ralentiza a todos los enemigos impactados. Además, los enemigos cercanos alcanzados por la explosión también son empujados hacia el anillo exterior de Aurelion Sol. * ** Curación para aliados reducida a 33% de 50% del valor de uno mismp. *** Curación para aliados reducida a % de poder de habilidad)}} de * General ** Se corrigió un error que ocasionaba que '''Azir se moviera automáticamente luego de asignar un comando de ataque a un Soldado de Arena. * ** Los Solados de Arena ya no aplican (eliminado en la V6.5). * ** Vida adicional por acumulación aumentada a de . * ** Velocidad de movimiento adicional aumentada a % de %. * ** Enfriamiento reducido a de . * ** Daño básico reducido a de . ** Tasa de daño de ataque adicional cambiada a % por 100 de daño de ataque adicional}} de (0.1% nivel)}}% por 100 de daño de ataque adicional|daño de ataque}}. * ** reducida a 30% en todos los niveles de %. ** Alcance de ataque adicional reducido a 25 de 50. ** La velocidad de ataque ya no es multiplicativa. * ** Daño adicional reducido a de . * ** Duración del del reducida a segundos de . * ** Costo de maná reducido a 40 en todos los niveles de . ** Tasa de daño de ataque adicional aumentada a de . ** Daño básico aumentado a de . * Estadísticas ** Crecimiento de velocidad de ataque reducido a de 3. ** Velocidad de ataque básica reducida a de . * ** Gana (1% nivel)}} de velocidad de ataque adicional cuando está cerca de su . ** Vueltas de activa reducidas a 3 de 7. ** Daño mágico adicional reducido a de la vida máxima del objetivo}} de de la vida máxima del objetivo}}. * ** Alcance de lanzamiento reducido a 1100 de 1400. * ** Escudo adicional aumentado a de . ** Tasa de poder de habilidad aumentada a de . * ** Enfriamiento reducido a 3 segundos de . * ** Enfriamiento reducido a 9 segundos de 10. * ** Tasa de poder de habilidad reducida a de . ** Duración de la mejora de velocidad reducida a de . * ** Escudo básico reducido a de . ** Tasa de poder de habilidad reducida a de . ** El escudo ahora se acumula en los aliados con cada paso que de. El escudo máximo es de . ** El misil ahora es más lento al salir, pero acelera al regresar. * Estadísticas ** Resistencia mágica aumentada a 32 de 30. ** Resistencia mágica por nivel aumentada a de 0. * ** Duración del retoño aumentada a segundos de 35. ** Los retoños ya no se amontonan unos sobre otros. En su lugar, cambian de lugar a cortas distancias el uno con el otro. * ** Daño básico aumentado a de . ** Tasa de daño de ataque cambiada a de % de daño de ataque}}. * ** Aplicar Cacería a los monstruos. * ** Daño aumentado a de . ** Reinicia el temporizador de ataque básico. * ** Costo de maná reducido a de 50. ** Orden: Atacar tenía una tasa de poder de habilidad más pequeña cuando era movida a distancias muy cortas. * ** Enfriamiento aumentado a de . ** / duration reducida a segundos de 2. * ** Daño adicional del segundo golpe reducido a % de daño de ataque}} de % de daño de ataque}}. Objetos * + + + . ** + + + * Base damage reduced to 60 from 80. * + + + . * Attack damage reduced to 20 from 30. * added: ** Basic attacks deal physical damage to units around your target. * Attack damage reduced to 35 from 50. * Armor reduced to 55 from 60. * Magic Resist reduced to 55 from 60. * Gold on death increased to from . * Portals now die within 5 hits, but they regenerate outside of combat for 5 seconds. * consume Spoils of War. * Added minimap icons for allied and enemy Zz'Rot portals. Referencias Categoría:Notas de versiones